Au Pays des Rêves
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: Parce que les personnages ont besoin de rêver dans ce monde de brutes..Drabbles écrits pour le "Drabble Chaud Show" du forum de L'APDES. Promesse /Vaincre Christa/Etoiles/Fil rouge/Confidence/Toréador/La tarte de Carla/ ...
1. Promesse

**Thème : Tourment**

...

Elle ferme les yeux.

Son père la prend dans ses bras, ses larmes touchent sa joue. Il la serre très fort, la rassure et par dessus tout, il a peur pour elle. Peur de ce que les autres pourraient lui faire. Son père lui demande pardon, lui ordonne de détester ceux qui lui voudront du mal, c'est-à-dire tout le monde.

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Le visage de son père larmoyant disparaît toutefois ses dernières paroles demeurent ancrées en elle : « Reviens moi saine et sauve. »

Car Annie a toujours été seule et sait que seul son père l'attend, chez elle.

* * *

Cette scène m'avait troublé..et elle je l'avais aimé aussi.

Jaa ne minna !


	2. Vaincre Christa

**Thème : Abandonner**

...

C'est parce que Ymir était là que Christa a pu tenir. C'est parce que Ymir lui avait fait la leçon, que Christa ne recommençait plus à douter ou du moins pas après un bout de temps. C'est aussi grâce à Ymir qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, froid l'avait rendu bel et bien vivante.

Et cette renaissance prit fin lors de son départ prématuré. Historia était censée abandonner. Mais malgré tout, Historia avait réussit à ne pas perdre cette partie d'elle qu'elle rejetait depuis bien longtemps encore et toujours grâce à Ymir.

* * *

Ymir et Christa..Je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter. J'aime beacoup ce petit couple, tout mignon tout plein !

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! ~


	3. Etoiles

**Thème : Joli(e)**

...

Les étoiles la fascinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Curieuse, elle regardait les étoiles et pensait souvent à ce qui se cachait derrière cette sombre couverture bleue. Un mauvais esprit ? Et lorsqu'elle enlevait ses lunettes sa vue restait troublée mais elle pouvait distinguer ces petites billes blanches au loin. Elles scintillaient et la lune spectatrice leur offrait un peu de sa lumière. Le grand esprit auteur de ce joli spectacle auquel elle assistait chaque soir devrait être fière de son œuvre. En fin de compte, il ne devrait pas être aussi mauvais que ce à quoi Hange avait pensé.

* * *

Hange est la femme de ma vie..ou l'homme..Bof, on s'en fiche hein. Je l'aime c'est tout ce qui compte o/

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! ~


	4. Fil Rouge

**Thème : Laine**

...

Eren était bien plus qu'un jeune garçon de neuf ans qui lui avait sauvé la vie et représentait beaucoup plus qu'un frère. C'était le jeune garçon qui lui avait laissé une place dans son petit cœur et qui l'avait accueilli dans son chez soi. Pratiquement rien ne les liait, lui et Mikasa. Que cela soit dans sa forme titanesque ou bien humaine, il était quand bien même venu à son secours. Mais ce vêtement en laine rouge sang qu'il lui avait offert, après l'avoir sauvé est le lien le plus fort qui les rattachait. Comme une sorte de fil rouge..

* * *

Ces deux là, on ne les séparera pas, hein. Il n'y a pas de Eren sans Mikasa -et Armin, mais cela, c'est une autre histoire..!

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! ~


	5. Confidence

**Thème : Cadavre**

...

Tu sais, elle était belle allongée dans ce lit, dans cette chambre miteuse. Le blanc lui allait à ravir. Pâle et lumineuse, elle était un rayon de soleil, je te promets. Sans parler de ses énormes cernes qui lui donnait une mine déconfite.

Elle restait tout de même belle. Ta mère était une réelle beauté. Et toi tu étais là, près de son magnifique cadavre..Sans mentir, tu faisais peine à voir. Mais tu ressemblais à ce joli cadavre. Et si tu ne tiens pas à la vie, ce que tu risques, c'est qu'on te confonde avec ta pauvre mère.

* * *

Parce que l'amour fraternel est beau, mais parfois chiant. Mais il n'y a pas photo : la relation Frère-Sœur est bien plus fusionnel que celle Frère-Frère.

Arigatou to Jaa ne !


	6. Toréador

**Thème : Toréador**

Il avait le pouvoir sur presque tous. Il avait le don de convaincre tout le monde par la parole en agitant un petit drapeau vert.

Devant tout monde, il l'agitait le fourbe. Il avait le pouvoir sur les plus téméraires. Ceux dont les yeux s'illuminaient quand ils le regardaient.

Il était face à la porte menant vers l'arène. Il ne cillait pas, ne montrait en rien sa nervosité. Il entendait l'acclamation -négative ? Positive ?- de la foule qui ne voulait voir que du spectacle.

La porte s'ouvrit, il entra dans l'arène.

Erwin Smith agitait le tissu. Erwin Smith menait la danse.

* * *

Cela devait être Mikasa et Eren, mais notre cher commandant est passé. Parce qu'il le vaut bien. Sans blagues, il le vaut bien, c'est pas la blague L'Oréal hein..

Arigatou to Jaa ne !


	7. La tarte de Carla

**Thème : Tarte.**

Il y avait une chose que Mikasa pouvait aimer bien plus qu'Eren. C'était les tartes à la pomme de Carla Jäger.

Dans le temps où elle habitait chez les Jäger, elle ne mangeait pas tout ce que lui donnait Carla. Elle faisait pas la difficile mais elle restait réticente sur certains ingrédients. Les pommes par exemple.

Mais quand, un soir, Carla eut posé _la_ tarte sur la table, que les yeux d'Eren s'étaient illuminés et qu'il lui fit goûter une minuscule part de celle ci, elle ne voyait plus les pommes de la même manière.

* * *

J'suis d'humeur à écrire aujourd'hui..je crois..Et puis, ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

Arigatou to Jaa ne ~


End file.
